Pretty Cure Christmas Story
by AmyHollands
Summary: A week before Karen's Christmas Party. Honoka, Saki, and Hibiki tell us about their feelings for their immediate partners  Nagisa, Mai, and Kanade .
1. The Invitation

**Prologue**

_I cordially invite you to my Christmas party, _

_taking place at my house. I hope you can all attend._

_Bring a present. There will be a gift exchange!_

_Date: 12-25-20XX at 2pm_

_RSVP please: XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_Your friend and fellow pretty cure,_

_Karen Minazuki (Cure Aqua)_


	2. NagiHono

**Chapter 1: NagiHono**

For a long time now, the thought has passed my mind. There is a high chance she would say "no." There is a high chance she would just think I'm weird and leave me alone, like Kagami did in grade school. If I told her my true feelings for her, I might lose Nagisa forever… and that's what scares me the most right now.

As of late, I've been thinking of Nagisa as… more than friends. I've seen her work hard to become who she wants to be. Her determination to get any job done when she's serious about it; I've seen that too. More times than anyone since it shows whenever we fight as pretty cure.

Kagami is the only one I can talk to about this, only because she's my best friend. My very first friend, even before Fujimura. Back then and now, she was always there for me.

Speaking of which, I'm with Kagami and Hikari at Akane's shop right now. Hikari was really busy to even take a break to talk with us. Kagami turned to me, asking "Hey, are you going to go to Karen's Christmas party?"

I nodded my head, agreeing that I would go "Yeah. I'm going. Nagisa and Hikari are pretty excited about it. Are you going?"

Kagami leaned back on her chair and looked up to the sky "Of course. It's a party to see everyone again. I heard Karen's house was big, so I want to see it with my own eyes."

"Oh, you" I said, teasingly. She stuck her tongue out, playfully. She's always looked for excuses to go travel. It's for that reason she wants to be a professional instrumentalist, so she can go all around the world and let the world know of her music. She hasn't stuck to an instrument, of course. Oh, she might end up picking the violin though. Her idol has always been Maria Hojo. When she found out that she was Hibiki's mom, Kagami couldn't contain how happy she was. I think Hibiki gets uncomfortable around Kagami, despite them becoming musicians in the future.

Kagami sat up right and looked at me again. "So, how's that heart of yours doing? Is it being strong?" She asked me. I've been around Kagami long enough to know she was talking about my true feelings for Nagisa. "That's why you called me out here today, right?" Even if she were wrong, I couldn't stand the fact Kagami assumes and be correct all the time. With me, Hikari, and Nagisa… with anyone, she can tell what we are thinking.

I pushed her, lightly "Stop reading people's minds. It's rude, you know."

She laughed it off. Kagami, always being a trickster, joked around "So what's up? What does the scientist need to ask the musician?"

"I don't appreciate how you asked that question." I glared at her. Kagami smiled. She took me seriously, but this is how she opens people up to her. I always walk right into it. I sighed and scooted closer to her so I can at least make this conversation a little bit more private. "I can't do this anymore. Hiding from Nagisa, just running from my true feelings. I'm about to crash." I revealed to her. Kagami smiled and pulled me closer. She held me tight. "Ka-kagami?"

She looked at me, straight in the eye "Honoka, are you sure you like her that way? I mean, it could just be a phase." I see where she's coming from. She was concerned. Why wouldn't she be? I remained silent as I heard Kagami call out to Hikari. "Hey Hikari, I'm sorry but I have to go. I have to show Honoka something."

"Okay. See you later." Hikari said her farewell

Kagami got up and lent me a hand "Come on, Honoka. I'm going to confirm something with you right now." Questions popped into my head as I looked at her hand. What did she want to talk about? Am I going to regret it later? Kagami is my best friend, so I'm sure she won't do anything bad to me… I took her hand, trusting her.

Kagami held my hand and we ran off toward the forest part of the park. No one was around; it felt like we were the only ones on Earth. We sat on the bench and became even more nervous. "Kagami…"

"Did you put Mipple to sleep? I don't want her and Artemia to interrupt this." Kagami asked. She was just as nervous as I was. Kagami couldn't look at me in the eye. Her cheeks came to a light pink color and darkened as time passed. Usually in a situation like this, something happens. Could be bad… could be good… it's just a serious topic. In this situation between a boy and a girl… it's a confession.

"Yeah, she's asleep. Why did you ask?" I said, looking at her. She closed her eyes and took a breath. I didn't like what she was planning. She looked at me and closed the gap between our bodies. My heart began to pound. It pounded so hard; I couldn't hear the rustling trees. "Kagami…" She didn't respond. Her face was no further than an inch apart from mine. I started to back away. She came closer to me, however "Ka…"

"Shut up for a second… and stay still…" She softly said. I didn't have any bench left behind me anyway. I shut my eyes and waited for Kagami's lips to touch mine. I know that's what she was doing. I didn't believe this was really happening. She's my best friend. My first friend. What happened that made her this bold?

All of a sudden, Kagami slowly started to laugh. I opened my eyes and saw her only smiling. I felt really confused… "So what did you feel? I heard your heart beating fast, missy" She asked me, with a grin on her face. What did she do to me? Kagami got off the bench and looked forward. She looked back at me, with her back towards me. "I would have done it too… kiss you. But that wouldn't be fair if you're first wasn't from her. Honoka, I think you should just come out and ask Nagisa out. She isn't the type that will just abandon you for something like this." She was always like this. I'm not sure what she did, but I'm sure she held back a lot for her to be saying something like that.

Some time passed and Nagisa appeared with a box from a cake shop. She greeted us "Hey girls!"

All of a sudden, Kagami held me to my surprise "Man Nagisa! You ruined my intimate time with Honoka. I won't forgive you." Anyone who knew her as long as the two of us would know she was joking.

"Geez, if you were going to do that, then take her to your house." Nagisa teased Kagami. I know it was a joke, but it made me feel flushed.

"Geez, Nagisa…" I sighed. She stuck her tongue out and came to us as Kagami let me go.

"I brought some cake today for us. Want to eat it together?" Nagisa offered. Kagami stepped away.

"I'm sorry. I have to head home. Midori is taking me and Artemia out for dinner. She needs me home. I also have a concert to prepare for with Hibiki, Ellen, and Koe. I'll see you at the Christmas party next week, okay?" Kagami ran off. I honestly can't tell if she is telling the truth or not. I still want to know what it was that Kagami did to me. Well, whatever the case, I was left alone with Nagisa none-the-less. I should tell her about my feelings… like Kagami suggested. Ugh! Why am I getting all flustered?

"Oh, well. More for us!" she held up the cake box.

We sat at the bench close to us and opened the pastry box. There was a strawberry, a chocolate, and a vanilla. By guessing, I think the strawberry is Kagami's. Mine would be vanilla. And Chocolate belongs to Nagisa. Like I thought, Nagisa went for the Chocolate. I smiled and took the Vanilla. "This is good. Is this the new pastry shop by the supermarket," I asked.

"Yeah. I wanted all of us to try it, but Kagami left" Nagisa said.

"Well, we'll just have to bring her there later" I suggested. Nagisa just nodded and continued eating. I watched her eat while still holding to my bitten-into vanilla cake. I was entranced by how she ate, wondering how fast she finished that chocolate cake. She looked my way and I flinched. I immediately ate my cake and finished it. She probably thinks I'm weird…

"Honoka," Nagisa said my name. I flinched and looked at her

"Ye, yes…"

"The strawberry. You want to half it with me? I don't think Kagami will have time to eat it. So we can eat it ourselves."

I nodded. "Sure. Let's have it." I was given half the cake, after Nagisa literally ripped it in half.

Nagisa ate her half. She faced me and smiled "That was good." I saw some cream on her cheek. I chuckled. "Why are you laughing at me?"

I set my half of the cake back in the box. I wiped off the cream with my fingers "You have cream on your cheek." I licked my finger clean. I smiled "That is good." I looked at Nagisa, who was bright red. I looked at her with an innocent smile, unaware of what I just did "What's wrong, Nagisa?"

Nagisa flinched and looked away "I… I, uh… Well, you know, I could have gotten the cream off myself." I realized what I did and my face became hot. I turned away and rubbed my cheek with my finger.

"Oh… I, I'm sorry" I apologized. I can't believe I did that… I wasn't thinking at all. Please don't notice… Nagisa… don't notice I've fallen in love with you.

"Hey, Honoka" Nagisa softly said my name. I looked at her as she gave me a light kiss on my lips. I got shocked that I left my eyes open. When she moved from my face, I was too flushed and confused. "I had to… I couldn't take it anymore, Honoka" She was confessing to me. I, remaining shocked, was still paying attention to her. "I've always liked you… Honoka"

"Wh, what… I thought you and Fujimura…"

"I don't understand it myself. When I was with Fuji-P this afternoon, because we bumped into each other in the pastry shop, I couldn't get that feeling I usually got when I'm around him. Lately… it happens when I'm with you, Honoka" Nagisa told me. I felt embarrassed. Nagisa took some of the cream from my half of the strawberry cake and she put it on my cheeks, making me more embarrassed. "Is it okay if I… uh…"

Without really thinking, I just nodded "… yes." She slowly licked the cream directly off my cheeks. I didn't get why I was feeling the way I felt. My heart pounded because she was there. I can't breathe normally because of her being around… Speaking of which, Fujimura… I was always jealous of him. He was in Nagisa's mind and I couldn't stand it. It's why I tease her about him all the time. I wanted Nagisa to myself. I wanted her to care only for me… to watch only me… She meant so much to me. Even though she and I are of the same gender… I still…

Nagisa looked at me, with my cheeks cleaned. I still can feel the wetness from her tongue on my cheeks. I didn't feel the urge to wipe them off. Nagisa smiled at me. "Honoka… I was asking about you…"

"What do you mean?" I needed her to clarify.

"Kagami. I was so confused with how I felt for you; I went and asked Kagami about you."

"Oh… What did she say?"

"Um, I just said that… I might have some feelings for you and I needed her to help me out."

"Ho, how long have you been talking to her about it?"

"um… I guess a few weeks now. Heh heh"

"Oh, really…" I was happy to hear this. Nagisa and I… have been feeling like this for a long time. I smiled for her. I felt tears coming down my eyes. "I'm happy to hear that… you like me like that. I'm so happy"

"Honoka" she took my hand

"I've liked you too. I've always admired you when we were first years, being athletic and free to be yourself. I'm just… really happy right now" I confessed to her. She pressed her forehead against mine.

"You're so emotional… aren't you" She licked my tears away. I was really happy. I got to tell her how I felt, and she still accepts me. She even returned my feelings for her. Nagisa… I love you.


	3. SakiMai

**Chapter 2: SakiMai**

I find myself thinking a lot more about Mai. She's really talented. I can't help but be entranced by her concentration and her love for drawing Mizumi. In her pictures, Mizumi looks so beautiful. But, Mizumi wasn't the one I was interested in right now. Kazuya neither… It was the girl painting the picture of her friend. This girl right next to me right now… Mishou Mai.

She's painting a picture of Mizumi right now, who is actually taking a picture of the two of us to practice her new lens she got as an early Christmas gift from her co-workers. We are all in my room, about to talk about Karen's Christmas Party.

"So that's the plan right?" Mai said. I was entranced by Mai, that I wasn't paying attention to what was happening. "Saki? Saki?"

Mizumi snapped her fingers, making me coming back to reality "Saki!"

"Wh, what?" I was confused

"Geez, you weren't paying attention to us at all, were you?" Mizumi scolded me. I only chuckled nervously. She flicked my head "Pay attention when we are planning, for once"

"I'm sorry, Mizumi. So, can you repeat it for me?"

"Mai, you do it…" Mizumi sat on my desk chair. Mai and I were on my bed. Mai nodded her head.

"Next week, the three of us will take a train to Natts' house. There, we'll meet up with Nozomi and them, and then go with them to go see Karen's house." Mai told me. I nodded my head.

"Oh, alright. That's fine with me" I agreed. Mizumi grinned at me, with every intention to tease me. I had to say something about it "What are you grinning for, Mizumi?" 

"Why is it that you don't listen to me but you listen to Mai? Isn't that weird, considering we all met at the same time and we're all pretty cure?" She mentioned. I became embarrassed. I noticed Mai did the same thing. She hid her face behind her sketchpad.

"Mizumi…" Mai softly mumbled.

I got irritated "Mizumi!" I leaped at her but she got away. "Don't run away!" I chased her around my room. She stuck her tongue out.

"Saki like Mai! Saki likes Mai!" She teased me. Can she not say that? I mean, as of late… it might be… I saw Mai looking at me awkwardly. I didn't exactly like it… I chased Mizumi out of the room.

"You better stay out of my room!" I told her. She only laughed.

"I need to call Hikari anyway. I hope she's not busy working right now." Mizumi said. She and Hikari talk about their little brothers, so I guess that's better than her being a nuisance in my room. I wonder how Nagisa and them are doing? I haven't seen them in a while now.

I went back into my room, where Mai was laying on my bed. She stretched out her back, placing her sketchbook up against my bed frame. "Saki, Is it okay if I take a short nap. Drawing made me a little tired" Mai asked. I nodded my head. She smiled, closed her eyes, and slept where she laid. I just laughed at how quickly she passed out.

"I guess I should let her sleep properly if she'll be here a while…" I thought to myself. I removed her slippers and tucked her under my sheets. She didn't wake up once. What a beautiful sight it is just seeing Mai sleeping like an angel on my bed. I placed her sketchbook on my desk. I sat on my bedside. Looking at Mai, she looked really fragile. "Wow, she's pretty cute…" I whispered, watching her sleep. I stroked her hair. I noticed that her hair was still in a ponytail. I thought I should take it off so she's more comfortable. Man… If Mizumi or Minori saw me now, doing this to Mai, I could be an easy target for them to tease or harass me. I took a closer look at Mai's face with her long hair down, her hair spread across my pillow.

"Saki likes Mai! Saki likes Mai!" Mizumi's words ran across my head. She planned this somehow. I know she did. She somehow knows that I was starting to think of Mai like that.

It was about half an hour when Mai woke up again. I spent the time downstairs to play with Mizumi and Minori. I came up as soon as she woke up. "Oh, did I wake you up?" I asked

She shook her head, slowly coming out of bed "I just got up. How long was I out?"

"Half an Hour. Mizumi headed home a few minutes ago. She says she's sorry for teasing you" I closed the door behind me. I sat by her, on the bed side. "Do you want something to snack on?"

"I'm alright." I handed Mai her sketchbook. She set it down next to her. "Hey Saki, let's take a walk to the Sky Tree." I nodded my head. She took my hand and we went out to our tree, the tree where the three of us met for the first time five years ago.

At the tree, we watched Flappy and Choppi play with Moop and Foop. "Flappy! Choppi!" We heard Mippi call out. Nichi had to be nearby somewhere then.

"Oh, Moop, and Foop! It's good to see you all." There she was. "Saki, Mai, How are you guys doing?" Mippi and Nichi came out to us, alone.

"Mippi, Nichi, We are playing a game. Want to join us?" Flappy invited them. Mippi and Nichi shook their heads.

"We can't. Mizumi is going to be going to Yotsuba Town right now. Apparently, Miki is doing a photoshoot right now and we were called to help out." Mippi told us. We were all in shock.

"Wow! Mizumi, going pro on us." I said. Nichi nodded

"It's her big break as a professional photographer. As her fairies, we can't miss it for the world." Nichi said. She was confident about Mizumi, as always. I wonder if Mippi told her that he liked her yet? Not like I'm the one to say that. I mean… I haven't even thought of telling Kazuya, when I thought I liked him like that. When I found out about Kazuya and Aoi dating… I eventually started to like his little sister, who is my very best friend. Heh, like I'll ever get the courage to tell her, much less hint it. "…ki… Saki?" I heard Nichi call my name. I flinched, realized I was staring at Mai, and faced Nichi.

"Hu, huh?" I was dazed… again. Mai was looking at me as well. "What's happening?"

"You… You were staring at Mai for a really long time?" Choppi said, concerned.

"Was there something on my face?" Mai asked, rubbing her face with her forearm.

"Ah, No. There was nothing wrong with your face. I guess I just zoned out again." I told Mai.

She looked at me from the corner of her eye "Geez, You've been doing that a lot more lately. You could end up hurting yourself if you don't pay attention." I just laughed it off.

"Anyway, Nichi and I have to go now. We just wanted to spread the news to you six." Mippi said.

"Bye!" Mippi and Nichi both turned into their spirit forms and left towards town. Our fairies began to play with each other again. Mai started to draw them as well, as happy as they appeared to be. I just climbed up the tree a little bit, so I can talk with the Sky Tree to myself.

"Hey, Sky Tree? I have a request" I said, holding on to the tree. I made sure no one could hear me as I held it tighter. I breathed in and out, as I whispered "For Christmas, Can you take my romantic feelings for my best friend, Mai?" I looked up at it and softly spoke "I want us to be friends… and she's beginning to see that I'm not acting like myself around her. Don't take my feelings of friendship for her… only those which longs to be with her romantically." I pressed my forehead against it. "Is that… too much to ask?"

"Yes it is" I heard someone whisper in my ear. I was shocked and turned to see that it was Mai.

"Ma, Mai…" I was shocked. Mai just smiled at me. I only felt embarrassment. "You… you didn't hear my wish just now… did you?" I asked.

She gave me a nod, and she plucked my nose like a guitar string "I heard every word."

I tucked my head within my shoulders "You must think I'm weird, then… about me feeling like that towards you…"

She tucked her knees in and looked at me, straight in the eye. She continued smiling "Do I?"

"You hafta. We're both girls and me… falling in love with you… You just gotta be thinking I'm disgusting or weird…" I kept saying, almost crying. These are things I tell myself every day, since I began liking her. She didn't stop smiling. "Mai, I love you… and it is because I love you the reason I can't stay friends with you. Every time we're together… it hurts. Because I'm thinking these things, I can't be around you… I'm too scared of what's on your mind now!" All of a sudden, Mai pulled me into her arms. She held me tight and I was in complete shock.

"You are you, no matter who you fall in love with, Saki" Mai whispered into my ear. "I won't leave you because you fell in love with me." I was in shock. She pushed me up so we can see our faces. Mai took my hand and placed it on top of her chest.

"Ma, Mai? Wh, what are you-" I was shocked. Mai smiled at me.

"See. My heartbeat is just as fast as yours. We're the same" She told me. I can feel them in perfect harmony.

I smiled "They're in perfect rhythm." I felt my hand, on top of Mai's chest, slowly coming towards me. I looked up and Mai… she…

"I guess that means we're both disgusting and weird huh?" Mai smiled, chuckling under her breath. The feeling of Mai's lips still lingered on my own. Her soft, red lips… those were the first lips ever to touch my own. "Saki?"

"…again…" She was confused. I looked at her, looking like a puppy begging for food "Can you… do it again?"

Mai smiled and nodded. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in "Of course, Saki. I'll do it as many times as you want me to." I nodded and smiled at her. She kissed me again.

Sky Tree, I take back my wish. I want to keep these feelings for Mai. As long as she will love me… and accept me, I'm fine if I get nothing for Christmas. All I want for Christmas… is this beautiful, wonderful girl I know as Mai Mishou, future portraitist.


	4. HibiKana

**Chapter 3: HibiKana**

"HI! BI! KI!" I heard her voice call my name, in syllables, again. I ran from her as fast as I could. We were in school too. This was after school, during her sweets club meeting. "I told you! If you wanted a piece of cake, all you have to do is ask!"

I gave her a big smile, while eating a piece of her most recent sweet bean cake. "You gotta catch me first." I finished the cake and jolted out of there. Kanade isn't athletic at all, so I was able to get away.

I escaped to the rooftop, when Kanade gave up some time ago. I laid myself on the bench, looking up to the sky to relieve the stomach cramp I got from running. I let out a sigh, thinking of how much I mess with Kanade. I can't help it though. I don't know why I mess with her this much, but it's… well, I can't even explain it.

"Hibiki. Did you take her cake again? You know that's for the Christmas party next week" Ellen scolded me. She was with Koe. Hummy nor Rini were around; she's probably with Kanade in the sweets club. I acknowledged them there. I heard them come over. "Hibiki, you've been messing with Kanade a lot more than usual. You've gotta stop or you guys might not be friends anymore."

"No way, I don't want her to stop being my friend. It's was horrible the first time around…" I admitted. Koe knew about it the most. Both Kanade and I wrote letters to her, talking about it.

"Hey it's Ouji!" I heard a girl call out from the courtyard. I went out and saw Ouji there. As usual he was surrounded by the girls. Just because he's a pretty boy doesn't make him all that.

And just like clockwork, she had to come out and instantly be one of his fangirls. Of course, Kanade would have the biggest crush on him. I can't really explain it… but I get so mad when I see her like this towards Ouji. I just clutched the side of the roof as Ellen and Koe came from behind. "I see, so it was Ouji" Koe acknowledged.

"He's the only one who can make this much racket in less than a second." Ellen analyzed. I just couldn't take it. Everyone was paying attention to Ouji, even these two.

"I'm gonna go now" I walked away.

"Hibiki…" The last thing I heard Ellen and Koe say. I didn't bother looking back. After all, that's where the source of my problems lied. I could stand the fact Koe and Ellen was there looking at him… even the other girls, I was okay with them fawning over him. But what I couldn't stand was Kanade and the fact she liked him. I need to know why that is.

I went to Melody Hall, playing the piano to myself. It was the only way for me to clear my mind of what has happened. I just needed to think. "What a beautiful song." I stopped to see who made the comment. It was Kagami, from Verone. I forgot we were going to practice our concert today. She was coming down to me. "It's a little sad, but loving as well. What were you thinking of that made such a piece?" Kagami leaned on top of the grand piano.

"I was just thinking of Ouji."

"Ouji? That popular pianist that goes to your school, right?" I nodded my head. "What? You have a crush on the boy?" She teased me. I looked at her angrily.

"I do not!" She laughed at me, grinning. "Geez, if you were going to be like this, I would have appreciated it if you stayed in your hometown."

"Come on, Hibiki. You know I love messing with you" She told me. It reminded me of me messing with Kanade.

"Oh, right. Kagami, why do you like messing around with everyone? You're serious when it comes to music and pretty cure. I want to know why it is you mess with everyone" I asked. Kagami looked at me. She smiled and sat on the top of the piano. She leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

"Well, I guess it's because… I love everyone close to me. I need to show it, but I can't just say it, you know."

"You… love…" She nodded at my needing for her to clarify.

"When I lost Honoka, I was always alone. I didn't have any other friends. I play on my flute or violin, and I would wait for the time to pass. Eventually, I made friends again with Honoka." She turned on her stomach and looked at me "Hibiki, messing with everyone is my way of showing how much I love being with them. Being with them, enjoying their company, appreciating how much they mean to me, I mess with them so they understand how much I love it, just being able to see them, rather than the walls of whatever room I'm in." She smiled so sweetly and honest.

Was that the same as me? Do I mess with Kanade because I want her to see that I appreciated her? That I loved her? But I only mess with Kanade. I rarely mess with Ellen or Koe, even Ako. Is it just Kanade I like? I looked at Kagami "Is it the same if it's just one person?"

"One person? Hm… I guess, you just love them. Boys tend to mess or harrass girls they have a crush on. If it is just one person, maybe you're in love with them and you want them to notice you." Kagami told me. It came to me just like that. I'm… in love with Kanade… "Hey, I just realized, but you mess with Kanade a lot don't you?" I blushed and looked away. "Is that why you asked about messing with just one person?" I didn't respond. "Hibiki, listen to me." I looked at her. "It's okay if you're in love with Kanade or whatever. In this day and age, it's possible for two girls to be in love with one another."

Two girls… can be together… just like a boy and a girl can? "But… Kanade…"

"Just let her know. If you end up together, you end up together. As long as she knows and she doesn't think you're off character, you know" She advised me. I was just comforted by her words. "Kanade is your best friend, Hibiki. Whether or not she'll accept it is not something I can predict. All I can say is, Kanade is a true friend if she accepts you and your feelings for her." Kagami is a really helpful girl. Nagisa, Honoka, and Hikari are lucky to have her as a partner, and as a friend to look to. Kagami got off the piano "Why am I giving you advice? That makes three people now. Don't you have Koe for these things?"

"I don't have to go to her all the time, you know."

Then, I heard Kanade come in with Ellen, Koe, Hummy, and Rini. "Oh Kagami, you're here early" Rini mentioned.

"I thought you would come a little bit later" Hummy said.

"I got attracted to Hibiki's song just now. I thought it was quite lovely" Kagami replied.

I got embarrassed by her compliment "I was just playing some notes and chords together while thinking about something. I can't remember what I was playing though."

Kagami grinned "Oh, so you have been thinking of someone pretty close to your heart to produce a song like that."

"Kagami!" There she goes, being a joker again. I ended up chasing her because I was embarrassed. "You little- Come back here!"

Of course she went to Kanade when I couldn't stop in time. "Kanade, she's going to hit me" She used her as a shield.

"Kagami?" Kanade said. I ran into her and fell on top of her. She was just looking at me. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. We couldn't be more than an inch apart. "Hi... hibiki…" She murmured.

"ye,yeah…" I flinched

"Mind… getting off me?" I apologized and got off her. I helped her up. "You have to be more careful. Remember, Kagami is a guest."

"Yes ma'am."

"… don't" She was talking about how I responded to her. I giggled in this thought.

I had to tell her, so Kagami's efforts won't be wasted "Kanade, after practice, can I speak to you on the way home? I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure. You can have some of my cake. I ended up making extra, even for Karen's party" Kanade knew me too well. I nodded my head. I went off with Koe, Kagami, and Ellen to the stage so we can practice. Rini and Hummy stayed with Kanade. They seemed to be talking about something.

After we got everything set up, we began to practice. Hummy, Rini, and Kanade enjoyed the practice. Ako came a little bit later and she sat with Otokichi. We didn't end practice until sundown.

"Ako, we're going to meet here next week with Nagisa, Honoka, Hikari, and Kagami" I told her.

She turned away "I already know that." Ellen went with Ako and Otokichi. Koe and Rini were picked up by her mom. We dropped off Kagami and Artemia at the train station to head home. That left me alone with Kanade and Hummy, but Hummy went ahead to Lucky Spoon. I got to be alone with Kanade when we got there. Hummy left to go search for notes with the fairy tones.

"So what did you to talk about" Kanade asked, taking the sweet bean cake I took back at school. "You sounded pretty confident about something."

I couldn't look at her in the eye, seeing that I just figured out I'm in love with her. I couldn't find the words to tell her that, but I had to just say it. I took a breath "Ka, Kanade" I shot out of my seat. Kanade just looked at me.

I didn't mean to get up like that. It looked like I scared her. "Hi-" she began saying my name.

"Kanade, I…"

She smiled "Hibiki, you want to know something?" I looked at her. "I made this cake thinking of how happy it would make others." I was a little confused. She stopped me to same something like that? I knew that this was her dream, but is this the time to be talking? "I'm the most happiest when I see their smiles. But this one, it was different. Hummy and Rini… I was talking to them about it."

"Talking about what?"

"I made this cake… this one cake, to see your smile" She told me. I was shocked. She talked with Hummy and Rini about this? Koe, for once, may be the clueless one here. Kanade walked over to my side, pulling a chair next to me. We sat together, with absolutely no space between us. "They told me that I was always thinking of how happy it would make you if I made a special pastry just for you. That's where this cake came from, and then you stole a piece of it. That's why I was mad at you. This cake was meant for you, but I couldn't tell you until now. What makes this moment different from any other one, I wonder?" You don't think… "And when I watched you practice today, I figured it out."

"What did you figure out" I asked with a flushed face. She held me tighter.

"… Can you look at me? And don't judge me, please" She told me, with her voice shaking. I looked at her and she gave me a kiss on my lips. I felt some kind of surge pass me. It was a great feeling, a sensation I have never felt before. She became less tense, as did I. I closed my eyes and kissed her back. We separated, with our saliva connecting our lips together. It disappeared soon later. "You… felt the same way?" She was embarrassed, tucking herself close to me.

"I was trying to tell you… but you beat me to it. I won't forgive you for that" I joked. She nudged me.

"Okay, then I won't forgive you for having a piece of your cake without me giving it to you first."

"You're mean." She took the collar of my shirt with her two hands and kissed me again. We separated "A little feisty there, aren't we?"

"Shut up. I can't help that I want to kiss you more…" She looked like a child. I couldn't help but see her as a cute pâtissiere. At that moment, I didn't care if we were seen and judged poorly. I just wanted to kiss her all night. In that instant, I knew that Kanade was the one person I would love the most in the world. In that same instant, Kanade became the one closest to my heart.


	5. Final Chapter, Part 1: Karen

**Final Chapter: The Party**

_Karen's POV_

It's Christmas Day. A few hours have passed since my Christmas party started. Everything seems to be in place. I got to see everyone again, all twenty something of us. There really is a bunch of us; I can't even remember how many Cures there are. I'm sure there are more as well. We just need to keep meeting fore, don't we? Hee hee.

Anyway, I had to get going with the gift exchange. I'm glad everyone was able to bring a gift, like a told them to. I went to the front of the garden, where I said that the party would be held. I got their attention by clapping my hands, which worked splendidly. Who knew that could break the silence between so many girls in one area, all friends too. "Okay, we are going to start the gift exchange. After that, I hear Koe, Ellen, Hibiki, and Kagami made a song for all of us this evening?" I announced. I saw them a little bit embarrassed.

"Geez, Karen…" Hibiki was the most embarrassed. I gave a small chuckle.

"You'll be fine, Hibiki!" Kanade yelled out. "I have faith in all of you!"

Hibiki blushed a lot more. Kagami was seen chuckling. I got their attention again "They will perform after the gift exchange. Now, for the gift exchange, I would like to call the first name and have them open the gift here. Please announce whose present you got and that will be the next person to receive their present. For example, if I got Bukki's present, Bukki would be next. Also, say that Bukki had already gotten her present, and I will keep track on who got their present already, Bukki can pick the next person to receive a gift. Understood?" I told them. Everyone seemed to understand me. I smiled and nodded "alright. Let's get started. The first one is…" I looked around the garden to pick one of us. I pointed at Nozomi "Nozomi Yumehara"

"Yay! I'm first!" she was ecstatic. Nozomi rushed up here and got a present from me. I handed her a medium blue box with a matching ribbon. It was well wrapped. In all honesty, I was just picking a random gift. "Honoka! You're next!" Nozomi called out. Of course, Honoka would have great wrapping skills. She probably wrapped Nagisa's present as well. Honoka made her way up here, as Nozomi shredded the wrapping paper and ribbon off. It was a beautiful red blouse, sleeveless and polyester. "What a beautiful top!" Nozomi held Honoka tightly "I love it! Thank you, Honoka!"

"You're welcome, Nozomi." Honoka replied. Nozomi returned to Rin and the others. I gave Honoka a gift bag. It was green with white wrapping paper. Honoka check the tag "This gift is from Erika." Just as Honoka did, Erika came up here. Honoka dug in the bag, removing the gift bag paper. She took out what was a coupon for her store, Fairy Drop. "Erika…"

"Keep digging, Honoka" Erika said, expecting that was going to happen. Honoka kept digging and received a necklace from Fairy Drop. It had fake gemstones, but it was a nice design. It was a style more for another girl, but with the right outfit, Honoka can pull it off. Not to be mean to her or anything. "Do you like it?" Erika asked.

"I love it." Honoka put her new necklace on. She hugged the blue-haired girl next to her "Thank you so much, Erika."

"Come by my shop, and I'll pick you out a new outfit whenever you need it."

Honoka nodded her head "I will."

The evening continued and everyone enjoyed their gifts. Saying what everyone got would take too long. I say most of the gifts were stuffed toys or jewelry. Once in a while, someone would get something like perfume or a puzzle board. I was one that got was one of those rare occasion. I got a gift from Tsubomi. She got me a book on flowers all over the world. I can use it actually, since I do have a garden. I chuckled at this thought. I went to Hibiki, Koe, Ellen, and Kagami. They seemed to be talking about the performance order. "Are you four ready?" I asked.

"I believe so. We need time to set up, Karen." Koe told me. I nodded.

"Alright, go right ahead." I ordered. They got right to it. A few minutes passed and I got an okay from Ellen. I got to everyone's attention. "Alright, everyone, Hibiki, Koe, Kagami, and Ellen are ready to perform for you a Christmas medley." I introduced them. By the looks of it, Koe and Ellen were the vocals. Ellen was also playing main guitar. Kagami was on Bass Guitar. I swear, she plays every instrument known to man… And of course, Hibiki on keyboard. The theme played to "Deck the Halls" in a new pop version. If I remember right, they'd perform about 5 classical holiday pieces. They were good. Koe's and Ellen's singing skills aren't to be messed with. Neither were the instrumentalists' skills. Seriously, why pay for a professional band when you have these four.


	6. Final Chapter, Part 2: Hono, Saki, Hibi

**Final Chapter, Part 1: I Will Always Love You**_  
><em>

_Honoka's POV_

We were all enjoying the concert. From the sound, the concert was about to end. I got together with Mai and Kanade. Apparently, I wasn't the only one that got a girlfriend last week. Around the same time, Mai got together with Saki and Kanade got together with Hibiki. How did I find this out? Well, Kagami told on Hibiki and me, and Mizumi told on Saki. What's funny is that they don't know we know.

We walked out to the balcony to discuss a certain matter: showing how much we cared for them on Christmas. "Mai, Kanade, you two ready?" I asked them. We came up with a plan a few days ago. They nodded their heads, giving me the okay. I went back inside the mansion and grabbed Setsuna, who was a part of this plan. She met us outside.

"Honoka, Mai, Kanade, You three ready?" Setsuna took out her Red Linkrun. The three of us nodded. "Is everything prepared on the other side?"

"Of course, Honoka placed everything there" Mai said.

I nodded, and looked at Setsuna "Setsuna, if you may." She nodded and used her Linkrun to transport us. Hee hee~ I can't wait to see their faces when they see what the three of us did.

_Saki's POV_

I saw Setsuna take Honoka, Mai, and Kanade somewhere far. I only know it'll be far, because Setsuna had to use her Linkrun. I got a little confused. Then again, Mai has been acting weird these last couple days. She would secretly talk on the phone with either Kanade or Honoka. I don't want to admit it… but I think Mai might be getting bored of me. I sighed at the thought.

I watched Hibiki's concert end. After a little while, I went out to the garden with Nagisa and Hibiki, since we were told by Setsuna to stay after the party. Everyone else pretty much left. Karen was watching over us, along with Setsuna. She arrived some time after the concert ended, no more than five minutes.

I heard Nagisa sneeze. "Nagisa, are you okay?"

Nagisa looked at me "I'm fine. It's just a little bit cold out here." It was the truth. It was getting cold here. "So, any reason we're staying out her, and not going home?"

"It's a small surprise. You three just have to wait." Setsuna said. Karen giggled a little bit.

"It's cute for those three to be doing this. They must be really grateful for them to go through extreme measures to do this for you guys." Karen said. I blushed a bit. There's no way these two know I'm dating Mai right now. Oh… I can't even think that without getting even more embarrassed. Even the cold, winter weather couldn't cool me off.

I felt a bit of snow drop on my cheek. I was shocked and the three of us looked at the sky. "It's snowing…" Hibiki acknowledged. Setsuna suddenly got up with Karen. Setsuna bowed to Karen.

"Well, this is goodbye. I have to take Nagisa, Saki, and Hibiki now." Setsuna smiled.

Karen nodded and looked the three of us "You three. I hope you guys like what they did for you." Like this past hour, we were still confused. I guess the question is… where is Setsuna taking us?

_Hibiki's POV_

Setsuna held up her Linkrun to her mouth, as Karen went inside. "To the mountains, where Honoka, Mai, and Kanade are." Setsuna said to her Linkrun.

"What?" The three of us said in unison, as we were teleported through Setsuna's Linkrun.

We arrived, as Setsuna gave us a smile. Nagisa, Saki, and I looked at awe before us. "What is…" Nagisa was speechless.

"Well, I'm going to go home now. Enjoy yourselves." I barely heard Setsuna, before I heard her teleport out of here.

Before the three of us was a decorated, festive pine tree with a big cake on a small, round table. Kanade was waiting with Honoka and Mai. We each walked to our respective partners.

"What is all this?" Saki asked Mai. Honoka, Mai, and Kanade smiled. They just pointed to the cake, giving us way to read three messages; one on each layer of the cake.

"Nagisa, I love you." Nagisa read the sign on the top layer, written in chocolate cream. "Honoka…" She looked at Honoka. Honoka grabbed Nagisa's hand by the looks of it.

"Saki, I'll never leave your side." Saki read the middle layer, written in strawberry cream. "Mai…" Saki looked at Mai, who grabbed Saki's shoulders.

Kanade came to me, wrapping her arm around me. I looked at her message, written in chocolate: "Hibiki, thank you for always looking out for me." I looked at Kanade "Kanade…"

"We aren't done yet." Honoka said. All three girls had a present to give us.

"Merry Christmas." They said in unison. They were the same size, and same wrapping. We opened the boxes and they were necklaces, shaped in a heart. I saw an engraving on my necklace.

"Hojo Hibiki and Minamino Kanade. 12-25- 20XX." That was what the front said. In the back: "Hibiki, even if we aren't lovers in the future, I will always be your best friend. Love always, Kanade." This one was a tearjerker. I just looked at a teary-eyed Kanade in front of me.

"Hibiki…" Kanade softly said.

"Saki…" Mai spoke similarly.

"Nagisa…" Honoka whimpered. The three looked at us, holding each other's hands.

"Thank you for falling in love with us." They said in unison. That must mean that everyone here were… Ah, of course I'd be the last one to know. Hah hah.

Kanade took my necklace and put it on for me. Mai and Honoka did the same to their alleged girlfriends. I can't prove that what I thought is true, though I strongly believe it… I was held by her, the one closest to my heart. She whispered in my ear "Hibiki, I'm not going to let you go. Not now, not ever."

I smiled, as a tear drop ran down my cheek. I held her back "Who ever said I wanted you to?" I'm very certain now. Kanade will never stop being very important to me.

I-END-I


End file.
